


ME: Christmas time

by Rok128



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rok128/pseuds/Rok128
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Storm household and it's lively as usual





	ME: Christmas time

December 

 

It was Christmas time in the Storm household, it was quiet in the house Tali on top of Kyle’s chest snuggling as deep as she could. Kyle had his arm around her upper back, he awoke to the sounds of feet running towards there room.

 

“Kids are coming.”

 

“It’s too early.”

 

He chuckled “Never too early for Christmas.”

 

They busted open the door and jumped on the bed “IT’S CHRISTMAS!” They yelled.

 

They jumped around on the bed, “Alright alright you three, stop jumping were getting up.”

 

“Ya!” They jumped off the bed and headed downstairs.

 

He chuckled “I enjoy this.”

 

“Enjoy what?”

 

“Three little kids, my sexy wife naked on top of me, what more could I want?”

 

“True.”

 

They headed down dressed and they saw the three little ones shaking presents “Can we open them now?” Naam asked.

 

“Hang on kiddo, we just got up need some coffee in me. Tali you want something?”

 

“Tea is fine.”

 

He went and made some coffee and tea, he came back and handed it to her. He sat down next to her “Alright, Louise go first.”

 

She opened it up and saw it was a ODST helmet with a red stripe down the middle and on the sides were purple and white and she had Scythes on the side like Kyle’s had “Dad what is this, this is your helmet, why give me your helmet?”

 

“No it’s not mine.” He got up and headed to the room where he kept his armor and weapons, he took out his helmet and came back out “See still have it, that one is yours. As for you two, I got you the same.”

 

They opened them Naam’s helmet was like Louise’s but the middle stripe was purple and on the sides were white, on the side of his helmet he had cogs. Lava was like Louise’s red stripe in the middle but white in some places and side were purple. On the side of the helmet she had blowtorches.

 

“What do the symbols mean?”

 

“For you Louise, the Sychtes are what I have on my helmet. You are a leader, you go head first into the fray. As for you Naam, the cogs mean engineering like your mother here. You like to tinker with things, wonder how they work. For you Lava you are a mechanic, you fix things when they are broke and make them better.”

 

They ran to him and hugged him “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

 

He chuckled and kissed them “Anything for my kids.”

 

They put there helmets on though big for them he knew they would grow into them, Cemu, Cass, Hoot, and Shaale came over bringing the kids presents and presents for Kyle and Tali.

 

They talked enjoying the company of each other and the little ones yelling and playing with Cemu and Cass’ kid.

 

“It’s been nice to see you guys again, how are the kids?”

 

“A handful but nothing we can’t do.” Kyle said.

 

After a while they left and the three little ones where passed out with there helmets in their hands.

 

“Think they will be ready?”

 

“I’m helping Lava on fixing the warthog and Louise is taking apart my rifle, though we do it at the facility anyways.”

 

“True they do, and I am helping Naam be a great engineer.”

 

“I have no doubt.” He kissed her lips “Merry Christmas Tali.”

 

“Merry Christmas as well Kyle.”


End file.
